Flaws
by arissaprincess321
Summary: "Why my flaws?" What about Annabeth's flaws? What happened? What will happen next? Did Percy really cheat on Annabeth? formerly a TWO-SHOT. Percabeth guaranteed. Really Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in my cabin crying my eyes out.

My siblings were out for the evening activities.

My Seaweed Brain, How could he?

I thought he loved me? I can't believe he would do that to me.

The door squeaked open.

"Annie?" I saw Thalia peek in. She was wearing her usual hunter attire.

She rushed to me giving me a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other hunters?" I said in a coarse voice.

"My best friend needed me. Artemis allowed me to have a break. I'll be here for a week or so.  
Now tell me what did that idiotic Kelp head do this time?"

"He cheated on me Thalia. I saw pictures of him kissing Amanda from the Apollo cabin. It was more than one picture Thalia more than just one kiss."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I confronted him and he denied it. He denied it even when the evidence was right to his face."

~Flashback~

_Ashley came up to me after Archery practice. She was a new camper who came just a week ago and was kinda nice. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was fair skinned with blonde hair a little longer than mine. She had blue eyes and a dimpled smile._

_She was the same age as Percy and I only she was a few days younger than Percy._

_She looked troubled and came to me Hands behind her back._

_"Annie you have to see something."_

_"What is it?" I asked curiously ignoring her calling me Annie._

_She bit her lip uncertain._

_"I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news Annie but my siblings and I found these pictures." She showed me a short pile of pictures. There were about eight pictures or so._

_I took it from her._

_When I looked at the first photo my heart dropped._

_"How...?" Ashley gave me a look of sympathy._

_I looked at the next and the next and the next._

_They were all pictures of my 2-year boyfriend kissing another girl. Kissing a black haired girl._

_That girl was no one but Amanda Laive._

_Each picture was from different locations. The ones Percy and I usually go to do what he was doing with Amanda._

_My heart sank.  
_

_How could Amanda do that? I thought she was my friend?_

_We were pretty close. Maybe she wanted to get close to me just to get to my boyfriend._

_But how could Percy do that to me?_

_I was furious. I had to control myself from shredding the pictures into tiny little pieces._

_I stomped to his cabin. The sky was darkening._

_I was sure it was almost dinner time but I didn't care I want an explanation. I want Answers._

_"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled pounding his door. Tears threatening to spill out. The other campers were either in their cabins or doing some other activities. No one was out but me._

_The door opened._

_"Hey Annabeth." He said casually._

_"Hey? That's what you say?" I asked angrily._

_"Is there something wrong?" He asked. His eyebrows crunched together in concern._

_He's done that expression that I usually couldn't resist._

_It made me wonder was what he doing an act?_

_I barged in the cabin not bothering to close the door._

_"Something wrong? Very. Why the Hades did you do it?" I asked my voice cracking a bit at the end._

_"Do what?" Percy asked._

_"Oh drop the act Perseus. I want an explanation." I was getting more impatient by the second._

_"Annabeth, I have no Idea-"_

_"Oh, no? Then what's this?" I showed him one of the pictures._

_He stared at it wide eyed._

_Tears slowly slid down my face._

_"Still don't know?"_

_"A-Anna-"_

_"How about this?" I showed him two more pictures._

_"I didn't-"_

_"I can't believe you! All this time you were bringing another girl to our spots to make out with her! I can't believe you would cheat on me" I was shaking in rage._

_"That's not me! I didn't do that WiseGirl!" He said._

_"Don't you dare WiseGirl me!" I screamed._

_"How could you deny it? You even have the guts to-" I tried to continue._

_"Why won't you listen? I would never do that-" He interrupted me._

_"You Liar! The evidence is right there and you're still denying it." I shoved the picture at his face._

_I felt as though a metal rod was poking my heart.  
_

_"I don't even know who that girl is!" He screamed._

_"So you make out with random strangers now more than once?" I asked. I was hurt and I didn't care about hiding it._

_We were having a glaring match. If looks could kill we would have both been dead by now._

_"Believe what you want to. I never did any of that."_

_"Erre es Korakas! Go to Tartarus Percy. We're finished."_

_I ran out banging his cabin shut as hard as I could._

_I didn't have much strength so I wasn't able to do much damage._

_I started to head towards the woods to a spot that guaranteed privacy but then I remembered this is one of the places Percy took Amanda to._

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

_I headed towards the Athena Cabin instead. Thankfully not even one sibling of mine was there. I didn't see campers out either._

_I just cried and cried letting the hurt and feeling of betrayal flow out._

_I never cried but Percy, The last person that thought would ever betray me did just that. A lot of people left me and abandoned me. I never would have guessed Percy would be one of those people._

~End flashback~

"As much as I'd like to drag him to the deepest depths of Tartarus for that, It's just hard to believe Kelp head would actually do that."

"I couldn't believe it either. What will I do?"

"Whoa. A child of Athena doesn't know what to do?" She joked.

"Thalia, I'm serious."

"When aren't you?"

"Thalia!" I wanted to scream.

"You aren't helping."

"Alright alright. Sorry. Did you let Kelp head explain himself? Asked him what happened?"

"I don't want anything to do with him." I told her.

"This just isn't Kelp head's behavior. I know he loves your guts. Maybe someone framed him or something."  
Thalia suggested.

"The pictures were clear as crystal. It was definitely Percy kissing Amanda." I said.

I wanted to believe Percy really didn't do it but the Pictures were right there.

"Why don't you ask Amanda about it?"

"Why would I go to the girl he cheated on me with?" I asked her exasperated.

"To get information." Thalia said as if it was so obvious.

"I don't wanna go near her or Percy." I said.

I actually wanted Percy to prove me wrong to somehow show me it wasn't him.

I wanted him to take me in his arms and never let go. Tell me he would never do something like that.

I wanted to wake up and find out it was just one big bad dream.

I would wake up in a cold sweat and I'd have a hard time sleeping.

I would go to Seaweed Brain's Cabin and he'd allow me to use him as a pillow. He'd wrap his arms around me protectively. Him whispering soothing words into my ear, calming me down. Soon I would be asleep and he'd fall asleep after me.

But this wasn't a dream and Percy clearly did kiss Amanda.

I hid my face in my Pillow as a fresh set of tears rolled down my cheeks.

Thalia held me in a tight hug.

**Percy POV.**

I can't believe this.

I was still standing from where I stood when Annabeth barged in telling me that I cheated on her with this blonde girl from the Pictures.

I honestly didn't even know who that was in the picture.

I would never do that to her.

All I felt was hurt.

Then I felt Angry.

How could she accuse me like that? She didn't even allowed me to try to explain.

She was just being to prideful to listen.

She said she wanted an explanation but she didn't even allow me to say a single simple sentence.

Yes, I know what a simple sentence is.

After feeling angry all I felt was confused and finally hallow and lonely.

I was having a pretty bad day. I was hoping it would get better like it always would when I saw her.

How wrong I was.

It got alot worst.

I can't believe that after how many years...

Why didn't Annabeth trust me? Doesn't she know me well enough to know I wouldn't do anything like that?

Fine I do stupid things sometimes but I would never do something that stupid.

I really didn't know what to feel or what to do next.

I've been staring at the door she banged the whole time since she left.

A single tear slid down my face.

Why WiseGirl?

* * *

**A/N**

**How do you think it is?What would happen next?**

**What happened? Who wanted Annabeth to think Percy cheated on her? Was it really Amanda? It it someone else?**

**REVIEW and I'll update. Pretty simple huh? Yep.**

**Hurry hurry with those reviews!**

**BTW,**

**Can you answer any of the questions? The person with the correct answer will get virtual cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys:) Virtual cookies for the reviews (::)(::)(::)(::)  
**

**You guys almost got the answer right but I swear you had no idea:)lol XD Enjoy!**

**Oh. And sorry for all the OC with names that start with the letter /a/ I don't know why but I really like names that start with that letter.  
**

* * *

**Alissa's POV  
**

Poor Annie.

She still didn't get anything. I thought she was a daughter of Athena. It's obvious that the photo's were Photoshopped.

"Hey sis." Ashley greeted me.

We were just enjoying the Percabeth break up. Ashley got it on Tape. Annie hasn't shown her face at dinner last night.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"She bought it." Ashley said happily.

"I know. I told you I would help you, sweetie." I said smugly.

"Yes and Thank you. But of coarse we couldn't have done it without Amanda's help. Isn't that right Amanda?" Amanda came forward with a scowl.

"Annabeth probably hates me now." She said with a glare.

We were unfazed.

"Yes. Annie may hate you but at least we can guarantee that we won't do anything at all to Davids and your's love life." Ashley said.

I nodded in agreement.

Amanda actually looks mad.

"I don't care if you try to ruin my love life. Annabeth didn't deserve that. I'm going to explain everything to her right now!"

Sure Sweetie, I thought.

"Oh you shouldn't do that because I can tell you that you will regret it."

"Bull schist!" She yelled.

Ashley and I pretended to look surprised.

"Oh hon. Watch the language." Ashley said.

Amanda just glared at us. We smirked as she went off.

"Bye, Sweetie." I called after her.

"Here." Ashley handed me some pictures. The same she gave to poor Anniebelle.

"Perfect!" I said.

Amanda will regret that. Besides, Annabeth would never believe her.

"I'll go look for David. You watch what happens next."

"Alright. tootles sissy." Ashley said as I left to look for that Son of Hephaestus.

I luckily spotted him coming out from the forges. He kinda looked cute but I had eyes for bigger fish.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

I hurried to the Athena cabin.

I hate that brown haired Alissa. I hated her stupid sister Ashley just as much.

I shouldn't have allowed them to scare me.

I was gonna set things right.

Even Annabeth's sibling's were stirring clear from her. I know she'd probably run me through her Dagger but I don't care. I gotta tell her that Percy's Innocent.

Macy one of Annabeth's younger siblings saw me come.

She was reading a book on the porch.

I tried to read the title. The Rde Ypradim? no. The Red Pyramid.

It looked as though she's the only other child of Athena besides Annabeth in the Athena cabin.

I have no witnesses to see my death.

She was about 9 or so. Her blonde hair in pigtails.

She glared at me with those stormy grey eyes each Athenian had.

"What do you want here?"

"I want to tell Annabeth the truth." I said.

"About what?" She asked putting her book down.

"About her and Percy." I said.

"She wouldn't wanna see you. It would be wise to not go near her. Since I pity you I'm warning you now." She said. She actually looked like she did care.

"I don't care. I'm clearing Percy's name." I said in determination.

"You've been warned." She told me in a creepy way.

Before I could lose my courage, I went in the Athena cabin. Macy eyed me with real worry now.

Great Annabeth's sister thinks I wouldn't make it out alive. I'm certified dead. I almost rethought my suicidal mission but then it was too late.

Annabeth saw me enter. Her glare was really scary, I flinched. It was dark. The lights were closed and the only light was from the sun outside shining from the window.

I tried not to run for my life. I had to face her. This was my fault anyways.

I counted to ten. She still hadn't moved from her bed but her glare didn't faze either.

I forced myself to speak.

"Annabeth-" I walked closer to her.

I stayed a safe seven steps away.

"What do you want?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Annabeth, Percy's innocent. Those photos were Photoshopped." I said straight on.

I wasn't going to beat around the bush because I saw Annabeth's hand inch to her nightstand which I was sure was the location of her Dagger.

"Ashley and Alissa, Daughter's of Aphrodite threatened to ruin my relationship with David, Son of Hephaestus. So I just had to do it. I gave them pictures of David kissing me. Those Pictures you saw were originally pictures of You and Percy kissing. They cut you out and replaced you with me. I never really kissed Percy. Percy never cheated on you. Ashley just wanted to ruin your relationship with Percy." I said straight on.

Annabeth didn't stop glaring at me. I was thankful to the gods that she actually allowed me to talk. Which was very un-Annabeth like. I guess what happened between Percy and her made her not herself. If that made sense.

She started playing with something. I couldn't see what it was exactly but I had a guess.

She shifted the object from one hand to another.

I involuntarily gulped.

"Why should I believe that?" She spat at me. "Why should I believe you?" She asked/growled.

I felt tiny but I urged myself to say as much as I can before Annabeth kills me.

"Think of the Logic and put two and two together, Annabeth. I know why you would be suspicious. I was in the pictures. But come on. Who gave you the pictures? Ashley right?"

I noticed that what she was holding was her dagger.

I tried to ignore my fear.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite. It would make sense she'd do something like this."  
I said.

"Besides, I've told you that I was crushing on David since last month. Why would I do that if I liked David? You know he's my boyfriend now. I wouldn't cheat on him just so Percy would cheat on you. I'm still your friend Annabeth. A horrible friend but still."

She was studying her dagger.

"Give me a better reason why I should believe you." She ordered.

It took me a while. I barely blinked and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall with a dagger on my throat.

I gulped.

"You have one chance. Choose your next words wisely." she whispered in a deadly horrifying voice.

"I-I" I got a bit tongue tied.

She pressed the dagger a bit farther. I felt a bit of liquid slide down my neck to my clothes.

"Why else would I be stupid enough to go to the girlfriend of the guy I supposedly Cheated on? You know I'm more of a healer than a fighter Annabeth. I have nothing if I were to fight against you. Why would I go to your cabin with no one else in there to save me if you were to decide you wanted to kill me? In fact why would I even care to do anything? I supposedly got the guy right?"

She looked as though she was calculating how she was going to kill me. I felt blood from my earlier wound soak my shirt.

She gripped my shirt hard. I shut my eyes tight waiting for her to finish me off.

She surprised me when she just flung me to the floor.

I fell with a a loud thud. She wasn't gentle with my throw.

My ankle hurt a bit. It was either broken or at least sprained.

"Leave." She said. "Before I change my mind."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I limped out the cabin fast and Went to my cabin.

A few campers saw me fast but ignored me.

Feeling the love here.

My other siblings were at the Archery range.

I got the first aid kit and studied my injuries.

Will entered the cabin.

"What happened?"

I told him everything. I was pretty close with will.

He took over and cleaned out my wound with nectar.

Luckily Annabeth was somewhat merciful.

The wound on my throat wasn't really deep.

I only sprained my ankle a little and other than that, I was fine.

Will gave me some ambrosia squares. I 'll be fine quick.

It was a perk for a child of Apollo to heal faster than demigod speed normal.

After a while the throbbing in my ankle stopped completely.

You could only see a small scar on my neck.

"Thanks will." I said a bit glumly. I still felt horrible.

He gave m,e a bright smile.

"No problem , Mandie." He ruffled my hair.

Usually that would annoy me but I wasn't in the mood to do much.

"Hey, It's fine okay? You did what you should and It seems Annabeth did listen to your reasoning. She at least didn't kill you. I'm great at healing but no one could bring you back from the dead and I would have to pretend to miss you and I'd have to look strong for the burning of your shroud. It would be a hastle to find the right clothes to wow the ladies at your funeral." He teased me.

I playfully punched my half brother.

"Shut up will!"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair again.

I wasn't really happy about that.

"You ruined my hair." I pouted at him. He just laughed as he got a hairbrush and handed in to over to me.

"See ya in a flash." He said. "You might wanna change by the way." He motioned at my ruined shirt.

I rolled my eyes as he left. I then changed into a different shirt.

I decided to meet up with David. I felt horrible and I wanted someone to just hold me tight and be there for me.

I saw him with a couple of his siblings. He made me feel giddy.

He had gorgeous black eyes and light brown hair.

I smiled when he saw me but he just scowled and turned away. I don't get it.

I jogged over to him.

"Hey, Dave." I reached over to kiss him but he pulled away.

"I didn't know you were one of those girl chasing for son of Poseidon." He said.

"What?"

He glared at me and gave me one of the same picture Ashley gave Annabeth. The picture of Percy and I kissing.

"But, David I-" I started.

But he already left.

* * *

**Hey peoples! At first I was planning a two shot but I just couldn't fit it in two chapter so now it's a full blown story.**

**Did you get an Idea of what really is Happening? Poor Amanda. She was just a victim here just like Annabeth. **

**What would happen with Percabeth now?**

**How about Amanda and David?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT! Virtual Cookies for all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. On with the show.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe what Amanda told me.

The thing is I think I believe her but since she was the girl in that photo. I acted like any other girl would.

After she left guilt weighed down on me.

I didn't know how long I stood there but it was enough for me to let my brain do it's job a bit.

It made so much sense that if she really didn't do it then why would she approach me in my not so reasonable moods?

"You okay, Annabeth?" Thalia rushed in.

"I-I don't know. What are you doing here?"

I kept my head focused on this one thing aching the back of my mind.

"Macy called me."

Thalia said. I just ignored her then.

I was too shocked when reality hit me in the face.

"Thalia... Amanda said the photos were Photoshopped." I said in a really guilty voice.

"Amanda? You actually asked her about it?"

I shook my head.

"No. She came here, she told me Ashley and Alissa planned it out. They just threatened ruining her relationship with David to do what they say." I told her ashen.

"No wonder. I saw Amanda out there. She and David seemed to have gotten into some argument. Ithink they broke up."

The idea of a break up didn't really make me feel better.

"Thalia, What have I done?" I moaned.

Sitting down on my bed.

Thalia wrapped an arm around me.

Percy was telling the truth.

Why wouldn't he?

My gods. I broke up with the guy I'm madly in love with.

How could I be so stupid? So idiotic? So unwise?

I felt being a daughter of Athena was a disgrace to my half-siblings.

"Thalia, I- Everything I said. How I accused Percy..."

He'd never take me back. After everything I did and said.

Then what I did to Amanda. I just lost control but what she did snapped me out of my Angry stupor.

My hurt and Anger was replaced with the feeling of guilt.

"Ahhg! Vlacas!" I yelled basically calling myself an idiot.

That's how I felt.

"Annie, why don't you just explain it to him. He loves you no matter what. He'll understand."Thalia suggested.

Since when was I the one struggling for Advice?

"I'm not so sure about that." I whispered.

"Just try. Trust me. This is Kelp head we're talking about." She said giving me a smile of reassurance.

It wasn't so easy. Especially with my Fatal flaw.

"Thalia you know-"

"Yes I do know." She said.

"But if you want Percy back then you'll have to fight your fatal flaw, swallow your pride and Apologize." She said sternly.

If there's some thing that I'm not good at, it would be admitting I was wrong and saying sorry.

I had deadly Pride.

Hubris.

I'm not so humble and not really good at being the meek one.

I knew I didn't have to think it over.

Thalia was right. About the Apologizing part.

I doubt he would take me back so eagerly but I do know I owe him that apology.

"You're right I need to do this." I said glumly.

This wasn't going to be any easier.

I waited until before dinner.

He would be in his cabin by this time.

I wasn't planning on begging him to take me back, All I knew was whether he accepts it or not, I will Apologize.

I'll explain everything to him then leave him to decide.

I knew if I were in his shoes I wouldn't want to forgive me so easily.

When the other campers were getting ready for dinner.

I strode over his cabin. I saw Thalia peek through the window of cabin 1.

She gave me an encouraging smile.

Sooner than I hoped for I was in front of his Cabin. I climbed up to the porch silently.

I was soon staring at the door of his cabin.

I took a deep breath before knocking.

After awhile when I got no response I knocked again.

Still nothing.

I was about to run off to my cabin when I saw Thalia motion for me to knock again.

I took another deep breath and went to try again.

Before my fist came in contact with the door, it sprang open.

Sea green met grey for a while.

I suddenly felt so self-conscious under his stare.

I would never admit it but he always had that affect on me. I just never liked to show it.

It was obvious he'd also been crying. I wasn't any better.

"What do you want?" He said in a low rough voice.

"Percy..." It was barely a whisper but he heard me.

He raised an eyebrow.

I looked away and kept my head down.

Resisting the urge to run and hide, I started to explain.

"Amanda, the girl in the picture. She came and explained everything. Alissa and Ashley Photoshopped some of our photos and some of Amanda's. Though it isn't her fault. They threatened to ruin her relationship with David..."

I risked a glance up. He looked a little confused.

It made me smile a bit but my smile melted just as fast as it had appeared.

"He's a son of Hephaestus. Alissa and Ashley are Daughters of Aphrodite." I said.

He kept his eyes on my face.

"I just wanted to say..." I faltered a bit.

Come on Annabeth, I urged myself.

Now or never.

"I-I'm..." I was struggling with the words.

Get a grip. I scolded myself.

Just Spit it out.

"I'm s-sorry Percy. I was...I was wrong." I finally let out.

I shifted my weight. I was not used to this.

I felt his stare on me.

I looked up and met his eyes.

I felt so vulnerable. So exposed. It was as though his stare was tugging the truth out from my soul.

"I shouldn't have acted so rashly." I told him in a small voice not breaking his gaze.

I was very aware that I was squirming.

His face was emotionless and his eyes were silently raging.

Just like the sea. Very unpredictable.

"I should've trusted you. I knew you would never cheat on me. I just- I want you to know I'm sorry."

I didn't know what else to say. I am never at a loss for words but percy can do things he didn't even know he could.

"I'm so sorry." I said again in a whisper like way.

I didn't see any sign of forgiveness in him.

My chest hurt. I was an idiot and I was going to pay the price for it.

I gave him a small nod and turned to leave.

I barely made it to fifteen steps when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I was spun around.

Percy stood towering over me.

He gave me a smile.

I was really confused.

Wait- since when was I the one feeling confused?

He must've understood my expression.

"Yes you should have trusted me." He told me, but not in a way he would if he were telling me off..

"You should've not have been so rash either." He continued.

"But that's just how you are sometimes. I can't change that."

Was he saying...was he taking me back?

Percy caressed my cheek.

I know I should've just allowed him to do whatever but I couldn't help voicing out.

"Why could you even think of forgiving me or even taking me back? I called you a liar. I called you a cheater. I pushed you away. I didn't listen, I didn't even give you time to explain-"

Percy silenced me with a kiss.

It was so sweet and warm in feeling.

We pulled away but our faces were still really near each other.

"Because I love you. I love you and your rashness. I love how you pretend to be strong despite how weak you feel. How you hate it when people touched your stuff. I love the face you make when your mind is in a million different places. How you'll likely ignore everything else when you're busy. How you like to playfully tease me. How you punch me when I say something stupid. When you correct my grammar. How you chew me out for acting immature. How you kiss me for being an idiot." Percy listed on.

I was shocked.

"But those are all my flaws." I reminded him.

"Of everything you could love about me why my flaws?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I Love the good things about you too." He reassured me.

"But I love your flaws and imperfections especially because they are what makes you, you. Without them, you wouldn't have been my Annabeth Chase. The person that I gave my heart to. And still owns my heart." He whispered the last part.

It sent tingles on my spine.

I don't usually cry. But I was a little teary eyed from happiness.

A single tear escaped, though. Percy kissed it away, pulling me into his arms.

"I also loved how you came up to say sorry. I love you for that because I know how hard it is for you to admit you're wrong and much less apologize." He said in the same quiet but loving voice.

I blushed a bit when he said that.

He pulled me at arms length and lightly pinched my cheek when he saw me blush.

He then gave me that goofy grin that I love.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain to take me back like that." I told him.

"After how many years of being clueless and finally winning you over you'd think I'll let you go so easily?"

I smiled at him sheepishly. He just chuckled and leaned in.

I was overjoyed when our lips met.

My hands were behind his neck.

His arms tight around my waist.

It lasted at lest 30 seconds.

I glanced at cabin 1. Thalia was watching with a smug grin.

I could've swarm I saw some object she quickly hid.

I then remembered.

"What about Amanda?"

"What about her?

"David broke up with her because of Alissa and Ashley-"

"That's the confusing part. Alissa told me that Ashley was up to something just this morning. She didn't say anything else."

"She talked to you? Why would Amanda say otherwise?"

"I don't know. But I'll talk to David." Percy said.

"Alright." I agreed.

Percy kissed my forehead before heading off.

* * *

**Still a bit confusing huh? One more chapter left to explain everything. It's kinda like the epilogue.**

**About Annabeth being Rash and brutal...that was kinda the point. I wanted to portray some of her flaws.**

**It made a bit sense in the ending right?**

**Review!**


	4. Last chapter and Thanks for the reviews

Amanda's POV

Here I am sitting crossed legged, crying my pathetic eyes out by the sea shore. Most campers don't go here so I have absolute Privacy.

I couldn't feel sorry for myself much. I deserved it. I shouldn't have messed with someone Else's relationship, Look where it got me. My relationship was utter most totally ruined.

I sighed.

I can't believe this. I hope Ashley and Alissa would actually feel what Annabeth and I felt.

_I couldn't be more obvious_  
_about the way I feel tonight_

_And I couldn't want much more than us_  
_that's the way I feel inside_

_You, you've been holding back and I'd_  
_love to find out why, oh why_

_We, we could move so perfectly_  
_just come out with me, let's try_

_Can I have one chance?_  
_Better yet, I want one dance_  
_Can I see what you are like when the lights go out?_

_You say you're not the dancing type_  
_Baby, nor am I, it's fine_

_Baby don't be nervous, it's cool, we'll keep it natural_  
_No need to impress me, already think you're wonderful_  
_I can see myself with you for a long, long time_

_Let's get moving baby, we'll cut loose_  
_Let this music show us what to do_  
_And if you take my hand while we're dancing, well, that's alright_  
_I've been waiting for this moment so long_  
_All I want's for you to feel at home_  
_With me_

I finished my song. Well it was one of the songs that cheered me up most.

Gabe bondoc sang it. His song brought David and I closer. He even said It was more beautiful when I sang.

I smiled sadly.

_we can build a fort out of pillows in our living room..._

I think know that voice, I'm not sure but I know that song._  
play tag in the kitchen like we used to do  
I can hide, you seek.. come find me_

The voice was getting farther._  
_

I stood up and looked around. No one was there. The singing didn't continue.

Just Then I remembered. Our hiding place!

It wasn't far from here.

A place where David and I just talked and chill.

It was in between two huge boulder. A small cavelike place perfect for two to get comfortable. I could get there by swimming around the boulder or climbing.

I climbed the rock.

The opening of our hide out was barely noticeable because David added a door that looks like a normal rock. All you needed to do is twist this doorknob shaped rock once in the left then to the right and it'll open up a pad.

I typed the password.

For a second I was scared he changed it but then the rock door moved to the side revealing a small tunnel that could fit someone as big as Percy's half brother Tyson.

I crawled in and slid a bit.

At first I didn't see anything.

The lights David installed was off. I searched for the switch but I couldn't find it.

_we can take our bikes to the park, you know the one downtown?  
we can swing in the swings until the sun goes down  
nothing's changed with age_

The lights blared and I had to open and close my eyes so that it could get used to the sudden presence of light.

David stood with the guitar I gave him for Christmas. I thought him how to play it myself.__

you're still as lovely as the first day  
i told my mama you'd be mine one day  
i'd be your everything, could not wait  
i'm so happy to say i was right

you...  
are the only, for me  
I've known for so long  
You...  
make me feel right, child like  
I'm right where i belong  
with you

teach me how to jump rope, i can teach you how to climb  
play ball, then you can help me color in the lines  
always knew, we'd make, a great team

i can be the cop, you're the robber since you stole my heart  
or red rover i can wrap you up in my arms  
or play house.. in our house

_you...  
are the only, for me  
I've known for so long  
You...  
make me feel right, child like  
I'm right where i belong  
with you  
_

pigtails and hand-me-downs  
couldn't disguise what you'd be  
no, no, no...  
I saw you then as i see you now  
perfect, lovely, worth it to me, all I'd ever need

__He put away the guitar and opened his arms wide.

I ran into them. He lifted me off the ground by my waist and twirled me around.

"I thought you said you would never sing unless you're in the shower." I said kept me in his arms.

He kissed my forehead.

"You're an exception." He said.

"How-"

"Percy talked to me. He tried to explain but eventually he called Annabeth to help him get the story straight."

"I'm sorry-"

He kissed me full on the lips.

"Let's just forget about it."

"Alright." I smiled.

"You have such a beautiful voice. Why were you holding out on me?" I asked him.

He chuckled trying to hide his blush but I noticed.

"I wasn't a child of Apollo. I didn't think my singing voice was worthy of his Daughter."

I shook my head. "You're wrong."

"And you're it." He countered taking my hand. Intertwining our fingers together.

I smiled as he led the way out of our little hideout.

We walked passed the beach into the omega of cabins.

I was enjoying David's company when I saw Percy and Annabeth Smile my way.

We walked over to them.

"So..." I started.

"So..." Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks..." I told them. "And I'm sorry." I said.

"I am too." Annabeth said.

"Still friends?" I asked childishly.

"Yeah. Still friends." Annabeth answered, Giving me a hug.

When we pulled away David gave me a smile and kissed my temple while wrapping an arm on my waist.

Just then...

"HOW COULD YOU! PERCY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

"NO HE WAS MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"ARRGGG!"

"AHHHHH!"

Alissa and Ashley were chasing each other. Ashley's make up was ruined. It run down her face. She looked like a clown who was just learning how to put on makeup.

Alissa's clothes were ripped. Her jeans were shredded. Her hair was a rat's nest. They were throwing some liquid stuff at each other.

"Alissa promised to 'help' Ashley but she was really just trying to get her outta the picture." I said.

"That explains it." Percy said looking a little creeped out.

"Uh-huh. Anyways we gotta go. I'm late for Archery ans so is my teacher." David said waving Annabeth and Percy off.

I gave them one last smile as David and I headed for the Archery range.

* * *

**I own nothin' The songs were all Gabe Bondoc's. **

**The first song is called "Better yet."**

**The second song's title is "You're it." as to why David said that.**

**Look it up on youtube. Gabe is a Genius.**

**I love all his songs especially those two I used and "Anywhere, anything.","Gentlemen don't.","When you say(nine)." And lots more.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. I'm glad I entertained you.**

**Give one last thought of how you either liked or dislike this chapter in a review.**

**HAPPY SUMMER to my friends/Readers in the USA and HAPPY...(not so really..) NEW SCHOOLYEAR to my kababayan out there.**

**I wish summer wasn't gonna end so soon. I'm starting my junior year in two weeks. I'm so...I don't know how to feel.**

**I'll be having my first prom and I'll be turning 15 on October. Not to mention more homework and harder topics than last year.  
**

**Please wish me luck in endurance of third year high school.  
**

**Anyways, REVIEW!And once again Thank you!**


End file.
